A Day in the Life of a Spider
= A Day in the Life of a Spider = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Mar 20, 2018, 11:26pm - Precinct Seven, The Sprawl, August 19th, Morning - Edward peered down at the body of his informant. A neat stab wound to the heart had silenced the man. Such a waste of time and money losing an asset like this. The Red Crew had not been of major concern up until now, but if they were prepared to cover their intent with murder then he would have to seriously reconsider their import. He would need to assign more resources to the task and probably bring a few known sympathisers in for questioning. "Where was he found?" Edward asked the duty sergeant, a stocky man in his middle years. "Over neat Bradstreet sir." "Any witnesses?" "There was a boy sir, found at he scene." Edward looked up expectantly, but the watchman shook his head. "He got away sir, during the... the disturbance." Edward grimaced, the quake had everyone's nerves on edge this morning. It had been highly unusual, but there was no excuse for this. "He got away from who?" Edward enquired. "Sargent Oaks sir, he was knocked to the ground by the... the shaking and the boy seized the opportunity Sir." "I see." Edward stood in silence, staring down at the dead body. He studied the contours of the pale cold skin, the lips blue and parted and the eyes wide open but missing the vital spark of life. Such a waste. "Have the body delivered to Marvomichali." he ordered, the doctor was always looking for fresh meat to carve into, "And have Sargent Oaks report to the Black Gallows tomorrow at noon." - Elgreen Square, Centrum, August 19th, Midday- With a few hours to kill before his afternoon appointment Edward sat drinking coffee and watching the entrance to Hanson's Apparel. He had no particular cause to suspect Emily Roezell of wrongdoing, but she was fast becoming a magnet for intrigue in the upper circles of the city. The whole business with Damien Crowley had been very interesting, and now with that damned fool Louis Desaut circling around her like a dog on heat she would bear some consideration. She might make a good informant for the Council if it came to it. He watched with interest as several high profile visitors came and went, interspersed with an equal number of nobodies. Then to his surprise the Kellgorian woman appeared arm in arm with another woman. There was something familiar about her but Edward could not quite put his finger on it. What would a Skyrider like Lina want with Hansons. Very interesting, especially considering her current circumstances. Her friend looked back just as they entered the shop and for a moment their eyes met. Very interesting. For the briefest of moments he saw recognition there in her gaze and something else, something he knew very well. She was terrified. Very interesting indeed. - The Crazy Cog, The Roost, August 19th, Afternoon- Edward walked into the bar and peered around the room. Several of the Skyriders met his eye and a few gave him a nod of greeting. It was always strange being around these people. Making the climb seemed to strip them of fear and deference, it was he had to admit, a little unnerving. That said they were essential to the cities survival and for the most part greed kept them loyal. He scanned the room before finally spotting the old man at his usual place at the bar. Taking a deep breath he walked over. Before he could reach the man he spoke without turning, "Drink?" "No, I do not think so." Edward took a seat next to Eli, mostly to take the weight from his leg, which was starting to throb once more. "I suppose you know why I asked to see you?" Eli Said, Edward smiled but said nothing, so the old man went on, "She's a good girl, a great crewman." "Is this where you tell me that you love her like your very own daughter?" Edward sneered. "You know damned well I do." Eli growled, "Gods son have you no mercy, how much trouble is she in?" "She jeopardised the security of the city and threatened to destroy Council property. How much trouble do you think she is in?" "I told her I could make it go away." Edward laughed outright at that. "Oh father, you were ever the optimist. Even I could not make this simply go away." Eli turned then, his single good eye meeting that of his sons. Edward saw the pain there, the fear. He drank it in, relishing every last delicious drop before speaking again. "I can not make it go away, but I can divert it." Eli looked suddenly suspicious, "What do you mean?" "I mean if someone were to sign a statement, taking responsibility for her actions. If she were under orders from her Captain for example..." "You snivelling little toad," Eli growled, "that is my choice? Her or me? That is all that you have for me? I am your father damn it. Is there no other way?" "Father.." he spat the word back at the old man, "you have never been that and well you know it." He placed a finger over his blind eye and then pointed to the cloth that covered his fathers, "What lies between us can never be forgiven or forgotten." Eli breathed in deeply and knocked back his drink. "So be it." he said, Edward gave the old man a broad smile "Three days. That should be plenty of time to put your affairs in order and in the meantime I will have the necessary paperwork drawn up for your confession and trial." "Trial! Dont make me laugh." Eli snorted, "And what of the girl?" "Lina Kellgorian will be reinstated as Captain of the Seraphim and all charges against her will be dropped." Edward held out his hand to strike the deal, but Eli did not take it. "Leave me to my three days boy, I have some drinking to do." - Highholm, August 19th, Evening- The carriage rattled through the cobbled streets of Highholm. After leaving his father in the Roost a message had reached him from the Council. There had been an incident Corbet residence. The details were unclear but it would seem that Mr Corbet had been met with an untimely demise. Good riddance as far as he was concerned. The Tate boy would be receiving his "gift" right around now. Oh how he wished he could be there to see it. He wondered if he could tell Stella about what he had done. Sometimes it would be nice to share his thoughts with another. With someone who understood. As the carriage pulled up outside the Corbet manor Edward made a mental note to prepare the red room for his father. He would keep his word regarding the Kellgorian girl, for now at least. The association with Roezell and the identity of her mystery friend however were too enticing to drop completely. Sooner or later she would slip up again, hot heads like her always did and then he would have her in his web.